


The Childhood Roommate

by SeductiveSae



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen, Memories, Picnics, Roommates, Science Experiments, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSae/pseuds/SeductiveSae
Summary: Once you've finished High School, you stumble across a childhood friend and suggest that he moves in with you. Then it takes a turn...
Relationships: Hero Cookie (Cookie Run)/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Childhood Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Hero Cookie in this whole AU is a human Scientist that loves experimenting.  
> His name in this AU is Alexander

As Y/N entered the room, you started to set up what would belong in it. There were only two rooms and you wanted the second room to be special for a roommate or guest as you call him.

Well, I want this to be very special for when he comes tomorrow, so I gotta get to work. Y/N brings out the paint and goes to the other room and starts painting it blue and ice blue, making it very pretty, Y/N puts all the battery stickers on the wall after the paint dried.

Y/N finishes decorating the room and started to study in your own room. Unbothered, in peace and quiet, until your phone started to ring midway as you studied, you sighed and answered it. “Hello?” you said with an annoyed tone, looking down on her work before regretting her choice. “Hi Y/N! It’s me, Alexander! Since I finished High School, I was wondering if I could move in with you!” He sounded excited yet calm. Your childhood friend was on the other line.

“S-sure! I can show you what college I’m in--” You were cut off by Alexander saying “I know what college you go to because I applied there too!” He told you as you gasped in silence and started to blush red. “A-alright, I could show you the room you’re in for the rest of the years,” you said, hearing a ‘woo-hoo’ from his side of the phone. “Anyways, I got to go back to work, see ya tomorrow!” He said then hung up. You sighed then continued to study until 11:00 PM. You got into your pajamas and went to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

(Saturday)

You woke up and got ready to pick up Alexander from hos house, you spotted him waving goodbye to his parents and siblings. You gave them a wave as well before Alexander got into your car and you drove off to the house near the college.

“Excited?” You asked as Alexander was in a sugar rush state, full of adrenaline but he just nodded as you reached the house and he opened the door for you but you insisted that he goes first, despite the amount of luggage he had. Running up the stairs in excitement, Alexander walked around the place, looking at anything science-related that he could get his hands on.

You grabbed him by the hand and led him to his room, his jaw dropped in awe. “Are these those awesome battery stickers that are rare to find in stores?” He asked, adoring them before facing to Y/N with star-like eyes. “Yes, these are the ones. You can also buy them off of Amazon for twelve dollars for two packs, if you didn’t know,” you replied, smiling and putting his luggage in his room. “EPIC! Well Y/N, I’m gonna unpack, if you don’t mind.” He said to you and you gave him a nod, leaving the room to check the fridge in case he gets hungry.

There was the beef stew your mom cooked, spaghetti that you learned to cook from your dad and much more that you did yourself. Looking far into the ridge, you spotted a cake. The cake was to celebrate Alexander coming into the house for the years of college, to the left was cake pops that one of Alexander’s siblings made. “Hey, I finished and got some food that my family said to bring. Most of them are sweets and the rest is normal, may I put them in the fridge?” He asked as you stepped aside “Be my guest,” you winked and he blushed, putting his food in the fridge. Impressed by the size of it before throwing a coca-cola at you and you caught it as he got one for himself, closing the fridge before sitting beside you and joining you in the movie you were watching.


End file.
